The Monarch and the Human
by OrigamiFlower
Summary: Various oneshots of smut, fluff and angst. Exploring the lives of Hadley and Sophie-Anne before the start of season 4. Rated M for future chapters of femslash later on.
1. Doubt

**A/N: One more exam left thank goodness. Sorry for not updating any True Blood fic lately I've been trying to study for Modern History. I thought it would be fun to get some more Hadley/Sophie-Anne fan fiction going. So what better way than a multi-chapter fic of a mixture of smut, fluff and angst of this pair. I've always been intruguied as to what their lives would have been like before season 4 so here it is. If you have any suggestions feel free to let me know. It's actually kinda fun writing as the queen through different emotions, she's always either so childish or stoic but she's not all heartless I'd presume there were these kinds of emotions somewhere in her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these lovely ladies. I just borrowed them from Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.**

The warm breath that brushed almost whisper soft against the monarch's neck was more than enough to rouse her from the light sleep she had been in. It only took the prestigious vampire queen a few seconds to register where she was, her bright red lips tilting up in a small smile at the serene scene.

She raised a slender hand to smooth along the shiny blonde hair of her human who was currently resting her head in the crook of Sophie-Anne's neck, incoherent words tumbling from her pink lips as she snuggled closer to the queen. The monarch held back her gasp of surprise as the human shifted, pressing her face further against her upper chest while her arm splayed unceremoniously across the vampire's waist.

Although the five hundred year old vampire wasn't really one for affection there was still some humanity left in her despite other's beliefs, she only let Hadley see these softer sides of her; running the back of her hand across the blonde's cheek and smiling as she shifted again in her sleep.

Wrapping her arms around her human in a comforting gesture, Sophie-Anne carefully sat upright letting her head rest against her bare chest; secretly pleased when she remained asleep. Her wide blue eyes surveyed the large expanse of the bedroom, noticing the clothing that was piled on the carpet near the door from the night before.

A soft murmur erupted from Hadley's lips and the queen froze momentarily, relaxing as she continued to sleep against her; stroking her hand delicately over her face again. It was days like this that made the queen thankful that she had someone she cared for and loved, the current human that was sleeping in her arms meant the absolute world to the queen; not that she would tell anybody else her simple weakness.

She wasn't entirely sure what had drawn her to the blonde in the first place, maybe it was her childish demeanor that almost matched her own or the way her blue eyes sparkled whenever she was thrilled at finally being able to scream out Yahtzee for once; much to Sophie-Anne's displeasure. All monarch really knew was that she felt a deep connection with the human, one that couldn't simply be explained.

It was moments like this that almost made the queen wish she was human again, her eyes briefly glancing towards the block out shades on the bedroom windows knowing that if she hadn't put them in place centuries ago she wouldn't be able to share such an intimate moment with her lover. The thought almost saddened her, peeking down at the delicate human in her grasp who seemed to smile in her sleep.

Sophie-Anne rested her head against Hadley's; sighing longingly at the mixture of scents that instantly met her. The blonde smelt delightful, she smelt of the sunshine on a warm summer's day, the uncontaminated yet almost salty smell of the river; of freshly mown grass. Her eyes rolled back into her head, smoothing one hand across the intricately woven silk sheets that held such a contrast to both of their skins as she captured Hadley's hand in her own, their fingers lacing together. The queen gave a soft squeeze, bringing their entwined hand to her lips before pressing a soft kiss to the back of the blonde's hand.

As she continued to watch the monarch felt slightly at ease almost saddened as she wondered how many moments she would be able to share like this before Hadley was taken away from her. Sophie-Anne was a smart woman, although a little childish she knew that this paradise wouldn't last very long the debt she owed the IRS practically resting on her shoulders. In a state of vulnerability the monarch knew if she showed any weakness and if anybody found out her secret, her relationship with the blonde they'd do anything to make sure that weakness was exploited.

Before she knew what was happening Sophie-Anne noticed a crimson dollop of blood on Hadley's cheek, suddenly aware of her own cheeks being wet with the blood that streaked down them from her tears.

"Your highness?" a sleepy voice questioned as the blonde finally opened her eyes, rubbing at them before she sat upright again noticing the blood that stained the monarch's face.

"Y-You're crying!" she exclaimed, brow creasing in worry; her face only inches from Sophie-Anne's very own. "What's wrong?" Hadley's eyes were wide with fear, the queen practically sense it from the intimate blood bond they shared.

Despite her overwhelming emotion, the monarch was surprised when a laugh bubbled up from her throat and left her parted lips. She covered a hand over her mouth, watching as the blonde's brow creased cutely in confusion.

"There's nothing the matter Hadley." Sophie-Anne confirmed a few minutes later, wiping at her face with the back of her hands before smiling sweetly. She noticed the doubt that bloomed on her human's face before she mimicked the monarch's smile.

"I promise you there's nothing wrong." The queen added, capturing Hadley's face between her hands and pulling her in for a soft kiss their lips meeting momentarily before she finally pulled away.

The smile that broke out onto Hadley's face raised Sophie-Anne's spirits and she squeezed her hand softly before leaning back against the bed rest, Hadley's head on her chest as she felt her soft breaths; smoothing a hand over her head again. The monarch regained her regal air again, feeling almost foolish for her sudden lapse staring down at the blonde who looked so content in her company. The monarch couldn't help but smile again, knowing that she would treasure these moments and do whatever she could to protect her Hadley.

**A/N: So I'm not really used to writing this kinda fluff so sorry if it's a little OOC. Lemme know what you all think? **


	2. Questions

**A/N: So I'd like to apologise for not updating lately I've been too preoccupied with work and the heat here has become completely unbearable. So I've been really lazy. Yet again another fluff piece I started but only just finished hope you all enjoy it and it's not too OOC. If you have any suggestions for future chapters please let me know!  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Sophie-Anne and Hadley they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Hadley wasn't really sure what had compelled her to visit the Queen at her office that night. Maybe it was the minimal time she'd spent with the monarch this week, only seeing her when she was going to retire to her elaborately designed coffin. Sophie-Anne would press a simple kiss to her forehead before mumbling a soft, incoherent good night. Not even a game of Yahtzee would tempt the red headed queen from her office and so the blonde took it upon herself to confront the vampire, her body shaking nervously at the thought.<p>

"Your highness, Hadley has come to see you," the bodyguard murmured as he opened the elaborately decorated doors, letting her step through.

The blonde felt her courage falter immediately as she stepped through the doors, the only acknowledgement given by the monarch was a wave of her hand for her to step forward. The room was barely lit, shadows cast over the queen's pale features while the only source of light was a small desk lamp perched perfectly on the wooden office desk. Shuffling nervously forward, Hadley tried to keep her eyes up off the floor waiting to gain eye contact from the vampire who was too focused on her paperwork.

"What is it Hadley? I'm busy." Sophie-Anne's voice cut crisply through the air, making the blonde jump in surprise.

"I need to talk to you your majesty." Hadley replied softly, her voice barely audible as she confined to stare at the intricately woven green carpet at her feet.

"Can't it wait?" Sophie-Anne questioned nonchalantly, finally looking up to eye her with the coldest glare that could have frozen hell over.

"As much as I would love to play Yahtzee with you I'm far too busy."

Hadley continued to feel herself shake with a mixture of anger and nervousness at the thought of confronting the monarch, knowing she would have to do so sooner or later. Sucking in a deep breath and steadying her shaking hands she stepped forward, slamming them down onto the desk with as much force as she could possibly muster.

"You're always busy. I'm sick of it." Hadley snapped, her eyes narrowing and she reveled in the way Sophie-Anne's head raised instantly; examining the blonde with curiosity and amusement.

"You never spend time with me anymore. Not even to play Yahtzee and I hate it." she continued, tensing for the moment when the queen would leap off her seat in her anger and bear her fangs in threat.

"Don't you love me anymore Sophie-Anne?" Hadley's voiced cracked during her sentence, knowing that she only used the queen's name with more personal meetings with her.

The surprise that flickered across the monarch's features was only momentary until it was replaced by instant anger, her upper lip curling up in a snarl as she stood upright; the desk chair flying to the wall with vampiric speed before a scream erupted from the queen's lips. Hadley had no chance to react Sophie-Anne becoming a blur, appearing in front of the blonde in an instant their faces almost touching.

"Love you?" she snarled, her fangs protruding over bright red lips as she stepped forward; following Hadley's retreating steps.

"You think that I don't love you anymore? This is what this is about?" Sophie-Anne's voice was almost bordering on hysterical and Hadley was regretting her decision of bringing up the problem in the first place.

The blonde gulped visibly trying to regain the courage she'd possessed only moment ago but she found it quite a hard task to do when the monarch's face was only inches from her own; fangs bore in threat and her anger.

"Yes!" Hadley practically cried out watching the vampire flinch in mild surprise at how high her voice came out.  
>"I don't understand why we don't spend anymore time together." Her voice lowered and broke off with her last sentence seeing tears cloud her vision.<p>

The monarch let out a soft almost musical laugh, stroking her lover's cheek with the back of her hand capturing a single tear that escaped Hadley's eye with a swipe of her thumb.

"Hadley… Hadley…" The monarch cooed softly her features suddenly softening as her fangs retracted, pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. Through their shared bond, the blonde could feel Sophie-Anne emotions; realizing she was suddenly calm.

"I will always love you, I promise. The reason I haven't been around much is because I'm trying to solve my debt." The monarch's voice turned deadpan for a second, her brow creasing slightly.  
>"I would hate to lose you because of the money I owe." Her arms slowly wrapped around the human, cradling her close and pressing another tender kiss to her head.<p>

The blonde looked up with wide blue eyes finding herself speechless as she examined the weary vampire monarch she'd grown to love, wondering how she'd become so luck in the first place. A smirk found its way onto Sophie-Anne's face as she held Hadley closer to her lithe body.

"Since I'm finished with my paperwork for the day, how about we play a game of Yahtzee?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I finished what do we all think? Love it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review~**


	3. Boredom

**A/N: So I'd like to really apologise for not updating for a long time, I've been so busy since I've finished school especially since I've just come back from a huge holiday with my family. Inspiration has only just hit so I don't know if I'll update anything else unless True Blood inspires me further.  
>Had a sudden urge to write as the queen so sorry if it's rusty or OOC. This'll probably only be a short fic too but I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes, it's pretty late at the moment here and I'm exhausted.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Sophie-Anne or Hadley they belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball~**

* * *

><p>Boredom was something that the red headed monarch had never considered to happen to her but even now as she was perched on the edge of her chaise longue, one arm draped lazily over the side she seriously wondered how she was going to spend the rest of her day. The soft hum of music was white noise in her ears as her eyes drifted across her elegant day room and for half a second she wondered if a change in décor would be necessary.<p>

"Maybe if I add a spa in the corner… or change the room theme but then I'd have to move the Yahtzee table…" she mused aloud to herself, easing herself up on her elbows to gaze further at the room.

Sophie-Anne's eyes finally reached the Yahtzee table and even the thought of playing her beloved game made her involuntarily roll her eyes in annoyance. There were only so many times she could win against Hadley and Ludis before the game became boring, sometimes all she wanted was a little challenge.

The light cry of delight reached her ears and the vampire's head snapped back to the wooden table near the pool where her blonde human was squealing in delight at winning yet _another _game of Yahtzee against a disgruntled Ludis who was banging his head on the table. Her bright red lips could only tilt up in an amused smile at the sight, realizing how easily her humans could be entertained.

The queen continued to watch her smile progressing into a smirk the moment Hadley turned around to catch her gaze for a brief second and she knew the blonde could tell she was watching. She arched a perfectly manicured brow at the slight horror the blossomed onto the blonde's face as she suddenly turned back to the table and ducked her head as though the vampire had chastised her.

Sophie-Anne reveled in this for a short while pursing her lips as the idea came to easily to mind that her blue eyes lit up in childish delight. After all if humans could be so easily entertained surely they could entertain a 525-year-old vampire?

"Ludis!" her shrill voice cut through the air like a knife causing both of her humans to sit upright and turn to face her. The power she held of them sent a thrill coursing through her and Sophie-Anne's smirk almost turned deadly.

"You're dismissed please go occupy yourself…" She stated promptly clapping her hands and arching a brow as he contemplated disobeying her order.

"Now!" The queen added on a bark her arm sweeping dramatically through the air pointing a manicured nail towards the exit.

As soon as the door clicked behind him Sophie-Anne let out a soft sigh of relief examining Hadley with a new found curiosity as she stared back at the red head. She could read her human like a book, noticing the way she was huddled over the table resembling a terrified child who was about to be scolded. The monarch resisted the urge to laugh, pursing her lips softly before patting the spot next to her softly.

"Hadley, come here please." Her voice was softer this time but she could still sense the nervousness that was practically radiating from her human as she sat next to her.

"Yes your majesty?" The blonde questioned innocently her blue eyes wide as she took in the queen and carefully the red head stroked the back of her hand across Hadley's pale cheek with a small smile as the human flinched.

A soft hum of appreciation left the monarch's lips momentarily as she studied the bright eyed human who thankfully was _all _hers, taking in the bright blonde hair and beautiful creamy skin with just a hint of blush to it that made Sophie-Anne long to be human again and grateful that she still had some kind of connection to her human memories because of Hadley.

"What would you think if I redecorated the day room?"

"I don't know… I think it looks perfectly fine as it is your highness." Hadley's voice shook as she spoke and she could feel the blonde shaking slightly next to her.

Her hand captured the human's chin simply and raised it up a little forcefully to gaze into her eyes, noticing the uncertainty that lay behind them. Clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth Sophie-Anne let out a cackle that echoed through the dayroom.

"Hadley, darling… there's no need to be so nervous. I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking." She assured, her hand shifting to caress Hadley's back ducking her head to press a soft kiss to her neck as she felt the human relax against her.

Ignoring the red lipstick mark she'd left on the human's neck, the monarch continued to trail kisses along the skin with a smirk feeling the crimson liquid underneath pumping through her system; fangs popping forward with a simple click at the thought of feeding off _her_Hadley. She traced where her lips had been with a fang as though marking her territory, feeling the blonde shudder and relax further against her.

"Is this what you asked me over for?" The quiet voice questioned, causing Sophie-Anne to halt her actions.

"I was thinking of ways to cure my boredom…" She purred in reply her voice as sweet as honey as one hand moved to caress her bare thigh, manicured nails raking over the pale flesh and playing with the hem of the white sundress admiring how pretty it looked on her; making a mental note to buy more dresses for her.  
>"I hope you don't mind…"<p>

"Not at all… Please…" Hadley's voice begged on a soft whimper as Sophie-Anne ducked her head down again feeling the goose bumps that had risen up on the pale flesh, smoothing her tongue over the area she was about to bite.

"I'm biting your neck today only because if this dress gets a spot of blood on it, it'll be ruined." Sophie-Anne explained, fingering the material with a hand as her fangs popped out eyes raking over Hadley again in admiration.

Before the blonde could make another move the queen sank her fangs into the delicate flesh, a feral growl erupting from the base of her throat the moment the crimson liquid hit her tongue. Simultaneously she snaked her hand underneath the dress, entering her with two fingers easily reveling in the cry of pleasure that rolled from Hadley's lips.

The queen continued until she was satisfied, smoothing a thumb along the bundle between her humans thighs feeling her shudder and whine softly as she came against the digits noticing that Hadley's hands had fisted in her locks.

With a soft clearing of her throat the blonde released her hair and Sophie-Anne couldn't help but laugh as she stared at the vampire with wide eyes looking as though she was a deer caught in headlights. Dragging the fingers along her inner thigh the monarch wrapped an arm around Hadley's shoulders and pulled her closer, licking her lips to collect the remnants of blood from her lips before pressing them to the blonde's; biting down roughly on her bottom lip.

"I can always keep you entertained for the rest of the day if you wish?" Came the uncertain request from her human, feeling a hand slowly skim up her own thigh only to rest at the heat between her legs.

Involuntarily Sophie-Anne raised a brow before she laughed against softly, pulling Hadley in for a bruising kiss.

"That my dear Hadley would be terrific."

**A/N: So lemme know what you thought. Sorry for the overly long hiatus on everything. I may get back into writing fanfiction if I get the time~ If anyone has any suggestions or requests feel free to PM me.**


End file.
